


Wild Ones

by mediwitch3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediwitch3/pseuds/mediwitch3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off lonewolfed's post on tumblr. Derek is a young dad who moves to Beacon Hills with his sister and his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Devon that's not for eating!” Laura yelps, lunging at her nephew and tearing the power cord from his chubby fingers, “We do not put electrical plugs in our mouths.”

 

The one year old blinks up at her blankly for a moment, before his mouth cracks in a nearly-toothless smile. He garbles at her, reaching out with his pudgy hands and grabbing her hair to use as leverage to pull himself to his feet.

 

“Ow!” Laura's free hand clutches at the hand Devon has wrapped around her hair, “Devon, let Auntie Laura go, we don't pull hair.”

 

“Lau,” Devon grins, releasing her hair to pat her cheek with a drool-covered hand, “Lau-Lau-Lau.”

 

“Yes, you're very cute,” Laura grumbles, wrapping her arms around his middle, “Adorable, little booger.”

 

Devon just smiles wider, eyes crinkling at the corners into tiny crows feet. Laura can't help smiling back, swooping forward to press kisses to her squealing nephew's face.

 

“Just like his daddy,” Laura coos, smoothing his blonde hair back from his face, “A little monster, just like his daddy.”

 

“Hey, I am neither little, nor a monster,” Derek protests from the doorway, brow creased in a sarcastic frown, “If anyone's a monster, it's you, Laura.”

 

“I resemble that remark,” Laura grins, hefting Devon up onto her hip, “Did you just get back?”

 

“Yeah,” Derek sighs, watching his sister and his son, “They're gonna call me back.”

 

“Okay, well, that's a start,” Laura says, walking over and handing Devon over, “I can ask the sheriff tomorrow if there's anywhere hiring, if you want?”

“I don't know,” Derek replies, taking his son into his arms, “If these places don't call in the next few days, you can ask, but I'd rather see if any of them work out before calling in the sheriff.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Laura shrugs, heading to the kitchen, “You putting him to bed?”

 

“Yeah, it's getting late,” Derek answers, glancing at the clock on the wall, “Say good-night to Auntie Laura.”

 

“Nigh-nigh!” Devon exclaims, smiling wide as Laura jumps back to smack a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Nighty-night, lil' booger,” she grins.

 

Derek heads upstairs to his bedroom, where the crib and the bed sit opposite each other, the changing table under the window. He pulls the pajamas out from under the table, laying his smiling son down to change. He picks up the now pajama-clad toddler, taking the two steps over to his bed to lie down.

 

He stretches his son out on his chest, wrapping a hand around his small foot, the other stroking down the young boy's back. He hums quietly, listening to his son's slowing breaths and soft heartbeats as his eyes grow heavier before finally sliding shut.

 

This is how Laura finds them two hours later, on her way up to bed. She smiles softly, carefully moving Devon to the crib and pulling a blanket over her brother, before closing the door behind her.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Stiles stands nervously outside the door, scrounging up the courage to knock. He shifts the pie under his arm, once again wondering why his dad couldn't deliver it to the deputy, himself. He huffs out a breath, squeezes his eyes shut, and raps his knuckles on the door in quick succession. He takes a step back, holding his breath as he waits for the door to open.

 

When it finally does, Stiles feels the breath rush out of him like a punch to the stomach, his jaw dropping slightly as his grip on the pie box slips, gaze locked with a very attractive, dark-haired, young man.

 

“Can I help you?” the man asks, an eyebrow raised. Stiles jolts back to earth, feeling the blood rise to his cheeks as he fumbles to present the pie.

 

“Uh, my dad—the sheriff—he asked me to bring this to his new deputy,” Stiles stutters, mouth working quickly to get the words out. He cuts himself off, biting his lip to stop more word-vomit from breaching his lips. He thrusts the pie box out awkwardly, hoping the man will just take so he can go home. The man reaches out suspiciously for the box, taking it carefully and opening it to see what's inside. Seemingly satisfied, he closes the box and opens the door a little wider to invite Stiles in.

 

“I'm Derek, Laura's sister,” the man says, holding out his hand, “she should still be at work, but you should come in and wait for her, she'd like to meet you.”

 

Derek doesn't wait for a response, leaving the door ajar as he walks back into the house. Stiles sighs, following him in awkwardly.

 

“DA!” Stiles startles at the high-pitched screech that comes from the living room, inching in slowly to see what it is. There, in the living room, chubby hands gripping the top of a play-pen, is a very indignant-looking toddler. The frown is immediately replaced by a smile when he sees Stiles. “Da!” he exclaims again, proudly showing off his two bottom teeth. Stiles shifts awkwardly, hands in his pockets.

 

“Uh... Hey, little guy,” he grins nervously, wishing Derek would hurry up and get in here, “I'm not your dad, I'm Stiles.”

 

“Da,” the toddler says stubbornly, smacking a hand against the rail of the play-pen. Derek chooses that moment to enter the room, striding over to the play-pen to lift the baby out of it.

 

“Sorry about that,” Derek smiles crookedly, “he's taken to calling all men 'da'.”

 

“It's fine,” Stiles smiles back, a little more at ease, “how old is he?”

 

“Thirteen months,” Derek's smile softens as he looks at the baby, “his name's Devon.”

 

Devon yelps at his name, turning to look wide-eyed up at his dad. Derek mimics the expression on his son's face, eyebrows raised and mouth open. Devon holds the face for all of three seconds before dissolving into giggles, lifting round, little fingers to grab Derek's nose. Derek gently removes his son's hand from his face, turning back to Stiles, eyes soft.

 

“Do you want something to drink?” he asks, smile still curling his lips up, “We have juice, coffee, tea, milk, water?”

 

“Uh, I'll just have water, thanks,” Stiles answers, watching Derek interact with his son.  
  


“You can just take a seat then, we'll be right back,” Derek gestures to the couch, “Shall we go get our guest some water?” He coos at the toddler, walking into the kitchen.

 

Stiles perches himself on the couch, looking around as he plays with his fingers. He gets lost in his thoughts, mulling over his life and his choices, wondering—as anyone would in his situation—who was conspiring against him. He's shocked out of his reverie when Devon wraps his arms around his leg and sits on his foot. He and the toddler stare at each other for a few moments, neither willing to give up just yet, when Derek enters after his son with a glass of water.

 

“Thanks,” Stiles says, accepting the glass as Derek takes the seat next to him, “Your son's really cute.”

 

“Thank you,” Derek smirks, watching Devon chew on Stiles' pant leg, “He seems to like you.”

 

“I think he just likes my pants,” Stiles says honestly. Derek chuckles, leaning back against the armrest of the couch.

 

“He's teething, so he chews on pretty much everything,” Derek grins, “Laura caught him trying to eat an electrical plug yesterday.”

 

“When I was four I stuck a fork in a light socket,” Stiles admits, a small smile curling at the corners of his lips, “We were in a restaurant, my parents were paying at the bar, and I just wandered over to a socket with a fork and stuck it in. A waiter saw me and pulled me back, like, two seconds after I put the fork in.”

 

“Lucky kid,” Derek answers as Devon releases Stiles' pant leg, squawking and glaring indignantly up at Stiles, “That means he wants you to pick him up.”

 

“Oh, uh,” Stiles carefully puts his glass on the table, “Is that okay?”

 

“You're the sheriff's kid, right?” Stiles nods, “Then yeah, it's okay.”

 

So Stiles reaches down to lift the toddler off his foot, settling him in his lap. Devon smiles widely, eyes crinkling at the corners as he flaps his arms and babbles nonsense. Stiles can't help but smile back, pulling faces to illicit more delighted giggles from the baby. Derek watches them silently from the other side of the couch, reveling in the sound of his son's laugh.

 

“Uh, Derek?” Stiles' voice sounds far away, “I think he's hungry.”

 

“Huh?” Derek blinks groggily at the two of them, seeing Devon's down-turned mouth and watery eyes, “Oh, yeah. Probably. Hang on.”

Derek comes back two minutes later, holding a bottle and a rag. He drapes the rag over one shoulder, sitting back into the corner of the couch. Stiles hands the kid over, watching quietly as Derek starts to feed him.

 

“We're trying to ween him,” Derek tells him softly, watching his son drink greedily from the bottle, “But he's stubborn and doesn't like new things.”

 

“Like you,” Laura says as she takes off her coat. Derek and Stiles both jump at the sound of her voice, turning to the doorway where she's removing her shoes. She wanders over to the couch, kissing her brother on the cheek, then turning to shake Stiles' hand, “I'm Laura Hale.”

 

“Stiles,” he replies, “I just came to drop off a pie from my dad for you, but Derek made me stay.”

 

“Did he...” Laura's smile turns mischievous, side-eyeing her brother slyly, “Interesting. Where is this pie?”

 

“Kitchen,” Derek grunts, cheeks a suspicious red. He keeps his eyes trained carefully on his son, turning the bottle slightly as his sister waltzes into the kitchen to scope out the pie.

 

“STILES TELL YOUR DAD WE'RE GETTING MARRIED,” Laura screeches delightedly from the kitchen, sounding suspiciously like her mouth is full. Stiles looks startled and amused, looking to Derek with the question on his lips before Laura comes back out, box and fork in hand, mouth full.

 

“I mean it, Stiles,” Laura grunts, shoving another forkful of pie into her mouth, “I fucking love pumpkin pie.”

 

“Hey!” Derek yelps, “Language!”

 

“Sorry,” Laura says, not sorry at all. Derek rolls his eyes, pulling the bottle out of his son's mouth and setting it on the coffee table. Stiles grins, standing up from the couch.

 

“I will relay your message,” he grins, bowing low, “Farewell, milady.”

 

Laura bows in response, clutching the box to her chest, “Good-night, sire!”

 

Stiles grins, bounding out the door with a wave and a shout over his shoulder to Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by catsinbracesss on tumblr! we're switching off every other chapter, so I hope you like it. :)

***

The moment Stiles knows he’s sitting safe in his jeep and away from prying eyes, he has a little breakdown, because holy shit that Derek guy was hot as hell and that kid was just way too cute. He awkwardly shifted in his seat, suppressing a groan as he felt his erection pressing against the tight fabric of his jeans.

He was seventeen for god sakes, he should be getting boners by thinking about hot girls like Lydia Martin not because of some guy he just met with a kid. Seriously, why was this his life? He took a final look at the house before he drove off.

***

 Laura smirked as she walked back into the kitchen where Derek was feeding Devon. ‘’So… He seemed nice.’’

‘’Hmm?’’ Derek took a quick glance at his sister before he wiped the fruit mush from his son’s face and taking him in his arms. ‘’Yeah, he was alright.’’

‘’Hm, thought maybe you found him more than alright.’’ She said with a smirk.

Derek let out an irritated sigh, ‘’ are you suggesting something Laura? Just spit it out, I’m really not in the mood for any of your weird mind games right now. I have enough on my mind as it is.’’

Her expression softened, ‘’I just want you to be happy Der.’’

‘’And I am.’’ Laura let out an sarcastic laugh and leaned against the kitchen counter.

‘’I don’t see how you can be. Have you even dated at all after-’’

‘’Don’t.’’ Derek said in a warning voice.

She walked towards the dining table and sat down on one of the chairs.

‘’I’m worried about you Derek, all you do is sit in this house with the baby, it’s not healthy.’’ She tried to catch Derek’s gaze but he was purposely avoiding hers.

‘’That’s about to change, I have a job now.’’

Derek said as he cooed at his baby boy. Laura scoffed, ‘’Yeah work, but when are you going to have some fun again? Go out, meet new people.’’

She reached across the table and grabbed Derek’s hand to give it a little squeeze. ‘’It was obvious you found the kid attractive and that’s okay. It’s time for you to start living again Derek.’’

‘’I’m trying my best here okay?!’’ Derek snapped back. ‘’I have no idea what I’m doing, but I’m trying to be a good dad, I have responsibilities now. I can’t go out with some guy I met five minutes ago just because I find him attractive, I have a kid to support.’’

‘’I know how you feel but-‘’ ‘’No you don’t!’’ Derek shouted, ‘’you have no idea what it’s like, to have your whole life turned upside down!’’

He let out a shaky breath. ‘’One minute all I had to think about was school and a girlfriend and the next thing I know that girlfriend tries to burn my house down and is pregnant with my child. Don’t act like you understand, because you don’t!’’

‘’Don’t you talk to me like that!’’ Laura hissed, ‘’They were my family too! I gave up everything for you! I came here to start a new beginning with you, and I’m not going to watch you throw your life away because you think you don’t deserve happiness.’’

She pulled Devon out of Derek’s arms and patted him on his back when he let out a pitiful whine and desperately reached out for his father’s arms. ‘’I want you to move on Derek, be happy because you fucking deserve to be, do you understand me?’’

Derek slowly nodded. ‘’Good.’’ She offered him a small smile before standing up.

‘’Now if you excuse me, my nephew needs a bath.’’

She walked away with a wriggling Devon in her arms and Derek was once again left alone.

He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He almost wished he hadn’t because as soon as he did, the image of a teenage boy with moles and a buzz cut came to his mind. ‘’Fuck.’’

 

****

Stiles stumbled through the front door, planning on getting rid of his boner as soon as possible. ‘’You’re back soon.’’

Stiles jumped back against the now closed door, his hand on his racing heart. ‘’Jesus Christ dad, give a guy some warning.’’

He suddenly realized that it was his _father_  that was standing there, even though he had told Stiles he was working late today. ‘’Wait, why are you home? I thought you had to work late, why did you make me drive to the other side of town just to deliver a stupid pie if you-‘’

‘’Well hello to you too.’’ His father interrupted him with an amused look on his face.

‘’I forgot some paperwork, I just came back to pick it up, and by the way the cruiser’s in the driveway, I don’t see what bigger warning I could give you.’’ The sheriff studied his son’s flushed face for a second.

‘’You okay? How did things with Derek go?’’

‘’G-great, he seems…. nice, got a cute kid too.’’ He moved his school bag in front of him to hide his obvious boner from his father.

Stiles liked to avoid awkward conversations whenever he got the chance.

The sheriff nodded. ‘’Yeah, maybe you two can hang out sometime, you could show him around town, he’s not that much older than you, you know? I don’t think he knows anyone else here besides his sister of course but-‘’

Stiles groaned inwardly. In different circumstances he would have been all over this conversation but all he could think about right now was the growing problem in his pants, and talking about the guy who caused that problem in the first place didn’t really help. He remembered that smirk on Derek’s face, how firm his handshake was… Oh Jesus this was going the wrong way, he had enough embarrassing father – son moments as it was, Stiles wasn’t mentally ready for another one. He needed to get out of here, or at least away from his dad.

‘’Dad!’’ he practically shouted, cutting the oblivious Sheriff off. ‘’I’m sure I’ll see him around, and I would really love to stay and chat but …’’

‘’You’ve got homework.’’ The Sheriff finished for him.

‘’It’s okay, I need to go back to the station anyway.’’

He grabbed the files he had been looking for and walked over to his son. ‘’Lock the door okay? I’ll see you in the morning.’’

He gave Stiles’ shoulder a little squeeze before opening the door. ‘’Oh and Stiles?’’

‘’Hm?’’

‘’Don’t come all over your sheets, you have no idea how hard it is to clean off.’’

‘’Dad!’’ Stiles’s face went red and he quickly glanced around to make sure none of the neighbors had heard him.

The Sheriff laughed at his son’s flushed face before he got in the car. As soon as the cruiser disappeared around the corner, Stiles dashed upstairs to his room and locked his door before throwing his stuff on the floor. He fumbled with his belt and wriggled out of his jeans.

”Shit.” he looked at the wet spot that was forming on his boxer briefs.

He glanced at his desk, he hadn’t lied when he told his dad he had a lot of homework. His erection started throbbing now and he looked back at his tented boxers. He grinned, he could only take care of one problem at a time, why not start with the fun one first?

***

School had been boring.

Harris was his usual charming self, drowning his students in homework five minutes before the bell rang, and Stiles didn’t even get to complain about it because as soon as they were dismissed, Scott had run off to look for Allison, his girlfriend. And now, Stiles found himself strolling through the grocery store in search for some spaghetti sauce.

‘’Stiles!’’ he quickly spun around as he heard a woman’s voice call out for him.

Laura grinned as she walked towards the teenager, pushing the stroller which held a sleepy Devon in front of her.

‘’Hi.’’ Stiles unconsciously smiled when he saw the sleeping baby in the stroller and Laura’s eyes twinkled with amusement.

‘’How are you doing?’’ Laura asked as she pulled him in an unexpected tight hug, which made the boy blush furiously.

‘’G-good, you know, just deciding what kind of sauce to get, can never be too lazy when it comes to a good topping.’’

Laura giggled as she released Stiles from the hug.

‘’So, how was-‘’ Her question was interrupted when her phone went off and she fished it out of her handbag with an irritated sigh.

‘’Laura Hale speaking.’’

Stiles decided to give Laura at least a little bit of privacy, so he just averted his attention back on the slowly awakening Devon.

‘’Hey there buddy.’’ He cooed as the baby flashed him a lazy smile.

He gave Laura a questioning look, and when she absently nodded, he grinned and lifted the baby up and held him close. Devon let out a little giggle and hid his face in Stiles’ neck.

‘’You’re so freaking adorable.’’ He mumbled and hugged the baby to him.

‘’No!’’ Laura’s shriek made Stiles and several other customers look her way, he turned towards the young woman with a questioning look.

Laura sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, ‘’Please wait, I’ll be there right away.’’

She hung up and flashed Stiles an apologetic smile.

‘’Sorry for that.’’ Stiles smiled back, ‘’it’s alright, so what was that all about?’’

‘’Just a client, who’s demanding that I open the salon just so I can cut her hair.’’

Stiles frowned, ‘’Why didn’t you just tell her no?’’

Laura sighed, ‘’ because she’s a very important client and me and Derek are a little tight on money right now, I can’t afford losing her to the competition….’’

She suddenly stared at Stiles with wide eyes before she smirked and Stiles was slowly starting to feel worried. ‘’Is it okay if I leave Devon with you?’’

‘’Well I-‘’ she continued before Stiles could even finish his sentence, ‘’I mean, I can’t take him to work with me, that would look unprofessional.’’

She flashed him a smile before kissing Devon on the top of his head.

‘’Great, I’ll pick him up after I’m done, don’t worry I know where you live.’’

Stiles had been too shocked to say anything so he just watched as the young woman hastily searched through her bag for her car keys.

‘’Here take my car, all you have to do is to make sure the belt is on right before you drive off.’’

She then shamelessly took it upon herself in groping Stiles to find the keys to his Jeep, grinning when she finally got a hold of them.

‘’Got them, thank you so much for doing this Stiles, you’re a doll.’’

She ran down the aisle before turning around one last time to wave at Devon and then she was gone, leaving Stiles all alone. He looked down at the drooling baby in his arms and swallowed thickly.

 

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

 


End file.
